This disclosure relates generally to the field of power transmission, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for wirelessly transmitting and receiving power.
Recent advances in wireless power/energy transfer systems, especially resonance-based technologies, have made the wireless transfer of power more efficient over longer distances. However, typically, in wireless power systems, a receiving device or apparatus (or in general, a “receiver”) determines if the current received power level should be adjusted (e.g., increased or decreased), and by what amount, e.g., based on the current load and spatial location of the receiver. The receiver may then communicate that information to a transmitting device or apparatus (or in general, a “transmitter”). For example, the receiver may convert the power adjustment information into digital data, and communicate the information to the transmitter using a digital communication mechanism based on the receiver modulating its load and the transmitter detecting the load modulation. The transmitter may adjust the transmit power level based on the digital information received from the receiver. However, such receiver-implemented techniques relating determination and communication of information for control of transmit power level result in increased cost and complexity at the receiver.